Trash
by 0Infinite0Possibilities0
Summary: Set when Tempe is in the foster system. She finally finds someone that cares in the shape of Seeley Booth, what could possibly go wrong? Fluffy AU


**Trash**

_Hope you like it!!_

_This was originally going to be a one shot but there will be more to this FF!!_

**Trash**

Tempe had finally found someone, someone who cared. She had been in the foster system for a year now and for people providing care they had a strange way of showing it. She looked at her saviour; she met him at her latest school, having just moved from yet another foster home. She didn't mind moving schools now; she basically taught herself the curriculum and she no longer cared about what people thought of her.

But she still had no one; she was still all alone, until that fateful day in history. Normally she would have worked on her own, but the teacher insisted that she had to work with Booth. He wanted her to tutor him because he was failing the class, and she had already learnt the work for the next month. Knowing that it would look good on her record and hopefully erase her past fights she'd had; when she cared what people thought. She took the challenge; she thought typical jock, she was going to get him to struggle to say the long words and when they were studying he'd probably have a cheerleader on his arm.

How wrong she had been; to begin with they bickered endlessly, then they spent more time together and began to become best friends. Now she looked at him next to her, he had dragged her to see a movie and had his arm wrapped around her shoulders, she smiled to herself. It was typical of him asserting his male behaviour, but she liked it the way he was there to defend her and she always knew she could depend on him. He had shown her the fun in life again; she spent less time at her foster home and more at his house. She liked it at his house; to begin with she felt uncomfortable, she hadn't been in a happy family home since her brother left. She remembered the first time she stepped into his house, she looked at the family photographs they all looked so happy; she wished she could have that. Now she went into his home and it felt homely to her, she had been welcomed into their family and she felt loved.

The movie had ended and now they were driving back to her foster home, they always parked a couple of houses down so that she could sneak in. They exchanged goodbyes and Tempe made her way up the steps. She dropped her key; as she bent down she noticed the trash bag in front of the door and the letter with her name on it. She picked up the letter and ripped it open, it read:

_Temperance_

_A new foster home has been found for you, the address is with the details attached. Sorry this is so sudden we have packed your belongings, you cannot stay here for the night because someone is in your room. There's some money and instructions for you to follow to get to your new home._

_Good luck in the future_

Tempe read the note through tears, after she read the address she knew that she'd never see Booth again, she'd have to move schools again. She was happy and now she was being chucked out, she picked up her trash bag and began to walk; she had no idea where she was going.

"Tempe" she turned to see the person calling her name, it was Booth. She looked at him through her glassy eyes; she saw the concern on his face that made her want to cry harder. He was still in his car he must have turned around and found her on the way back. He lent over and opened the passenger door for her to get in. She got in and he carried on driving.

"Are you okay?"

"Not even close, can you pull over"

"Sure"

The car stilled, she turn and looked into his worried eyes.

"What is it Tempe?"

She handed him the letter "Can they do this?"

"Looks like it"

"Are you going to go?"

"I don't really have a choice"

"Sure you do you can come and live with me"

"Its illegal for me to live with you I belong to the state, you'd have to adopt me and I don't think I could be your sister"

"Why not?" obviously hurt by her comment

"Because I don't look at you like a sister" she looked away and began moving her hand towards the handle, she needed to get out. She felt his hand under her chin turning her to face him she met his eyes as he moved closer, their lips meeting in a tender kiss. She had no idea what to do with her current situation, where she was going to live? But she knew she couldn't leave him, he was her air and without him she would suffocate.

_I was inspired by The OC when Ryan was kicked out of the Cohen's house and found that his family had left him. I had to change it a bit but I think it worked._

_Reviews are much appreciated!! Thanks for reading!!_

_Infinite x_


End file.
